Esclavos del Deseo
by Minds-Insanes
Summary: ·Yaoi LxLight· El caso Kira tiene días bastantes ocupados en encontrar al misterioso asesino, pero también noches agitadas entre el primer sospechoso y el mejor detective. Historia de LiliiH y Judi42.
1. Prólogo

**Title: **Esclavos del Deseo

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **LxLight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

* * *

_Prólogo_

Ryuuzaki no sabía ni el como ni el porque había comenzado, sólo sabía que le había gustado y que quería volver a probarlos.

_Los labios de Light._

Había sido sólo la noche de ayer en la que habían conocido lo que era el placer y lo habían disfrutado hasta saciarse de si mismos.

¿Quién diría que la idea de la cadena sería tan buena?

_...TBC_

* * *

**Notas de las Autoras:** Hola!, somos LiiiH y Judi42 en esta nueva aventura que es escribir una historia compartida, por primera vez nos adentraremos a escribir un fic yaoi y que mejor que en el fandom de DN... esperamos que les guste esta historia _hot_ y lemonesca. 

Review abajito.


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Title: **Esclavos del Deseo

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **LxLight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama_

* * *

__Capítulo Uno_

Al parecer esta sería una noche demasiado larga.

-Ryuuzaki no crees que ya es hora de que nos acostemos- Expresó Light visiblemente agotado.

-¿acaso es una proposición Light-kun?, porque no la rechazaré- L dijo a la vez que enarcaba una ceja de modo lascivo.

-…¿qué?- La realización marcaba el rostro de Light a través de un tono rojizo en sus mejillas -¡¡¡eres un pervertido Ryuuzaki!!!-.

-¿en que estas pensando Light-kun?, por supuesto que también estoy cansado y quiero dormir –dijo el detective en tono inocente.

Light lo miró desconfiado mientras se levantaba para ir al dormitorio seguido por el obligado Ryuuzaki.

Al llegar a sus aposentos empezaron a sacar sus ropas para ponerse sus piyamas y poder dormir aunque fueran algunas horas.

Cuando Light empezó a desabotonar su ceñida camisa no pudo evitar que su mirada ámbar se posara vaga y tímidamente en la forma semi-desnuda del detective. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el pálido y bien proporcionado abdomen recorriéndolo una y otra vez, saboreándolo, imaginando ese pulido cuerpo apretado contra el suyo mientras que con sus ágiles manos iba develando su propia piel de la ropa.

Ryuuzaki sintió una fuerte mirada en su cuerpo así que con sus propios ojos buscó el origen de aquella encontrándose con la lujuriosa y tímida mirada de su compañero.

Se volteó para mirarlo completamente dándose cuenta de que la figura de Light estaba siendo iluminada por los rayos de la luna que marcaban sus bien formados músculos además de resaltar los destellos dorados de su cabello y tersa piel.

Lo había visto tantas veces a través de esas benditas cámaras, conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, cada rasgo, su piel sin defectos, cada cambio experimentado a través de los días, pero en esta ocasión era distinto; el tenerlo delante de si mismo, semi-desnudo y con aquella mirada penetrando sus ojos, despertaba sus instintos más primitivos formando una tensa mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

_...TBC_

* * *

**Notas de las autoras:** El primer capítulo de este candente fic. Gracias por los comentarios :), esperamos sus opiniones sobre el primer capítulo. 


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Title: **Esclavos del Deseo

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **LxLight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

_

* * *

Capítulo dos _

_Una noche intensa II_

El momento de sus miradas conformo una extraña, pero excitante situación. Ninguno de los dos articulaba ningún músculo, se mantenían estáticos y expectantes ante el movimiento del otro, pudiendo sentir así el palpitar de sus corazones deseosos de conocer más allá.

Light queriendo evitar esta situación, que por la intensidad lo sobrepasaba, bajo su mirada a la vez que se acostaba sobre su reconfortante lecho.

-Ryuuzaki, si no te molesta, me dispondré a dormir.-Acto seguido Light se acostó y acomodó dejando su espalda al descubierto, ya que debido al fuerte calor del ambiente decidió no cubrir su torso.

Ryuuzaki aún se mantenía impasible con su mirada fija en el cuerpo del castaño, manteniendo su muy famosa posición encorvada.

Light incomodo ante la persistente mirada del chico cara de panda, no podía conciliar el muy esperado sueño.

Estas sensaciones que el joven detective despertaba en él lo sumían en una profunda confusión, aún no podía comprender esa nacida necesidad de sentir su presencia cerca de su cuerpo, de observar detalladamente cualquier tipo de movimiento o nueva excentricidad que se le ocurriera al "culpable" del encadenamiento, algo tan simple y banal como verlo comer aquellos mil dulces que degustaba a lo largo del tedioso día mientras que sobrepasa su lengua por sus pálidos labios le parecían condenadamente atrayente para todo su ser. Realmente no lo comprendía y la única salida que encontraba era refugiarse en sí mismo.

Cuando se encontraba sumergido en un mar de pensamientos sintió un nuevo peso en el colchón a sus espaldas, los nervios lo volvían vulnerable, identificándolo como el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki.

Finalmente el detective genio había accedido a la petición de su cuerpo por descanso, de un movimiento inconciente y que fue por primera vez en su vida in calculado, con su mano rozó suavemente el torso desnudo de Light.

La reacción del joven Yagami no se hizo esperar, le respondió a aquella tan placentera sensación con un fuerte escalofrío en su espina dorsal lo que hizo que arqueara levemente su espalda ante el delicado contacto.

Con aquel íntimo contacto, Light reaccionó de inmediato volteándose completamente quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y poniendo suavemente su mano en el rostro del detective, ambos suspiraron profundamente a la vez que sus rostros poco a poco se comenzaron a acercar parsimoniosamente procurando en todo momento no separar sus ojos de la complicidad que los unía, pudiendo sentir las respiraciones chocar en sus labios y el latir desenfrenado de sus corazones.

Finalmente sus bocas encontraron el camino indicado que tan desesperadamente buscaron, para unirse en una tímida e impetuosa caricia, en la que sus labios se movían y presionaban torpemente cada vez más fuerte para poder saciar ese creciente cosquilleo que les pedía más y más, sin querer romper ese lazo que los unía en secreto, Light sintió la necesidad de seguir explorando, de reconocer esa repentina conmoción que confundía sus sentidos y pensamientos hasta debilitarlo, de experimentar lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos que dejara escapar, él necesitaba saber que era todo aquello para dominarlo y no dejarse caer una segunda vez. Light abrió sus finos labios para dejar salir un suave gemido, oportunidad que tomó Ryuuzaki para adentrarse en su boca.

El beso se volvía más furioso a cada minuto que pasaba, sus lenguas batallaban una silenciosa guerra de deseo y pasión que ninguno de los dos quería ganar o perder, el placer que sentían se acrecentaba con cada roce que sus cuerpos inconcientes se propinaban uno al otro, estando en todo momento el pálido chico encima del castaño muchacho, moviendo sus manos alrededor del desnudo y perfecto abdomen.

La dulce, suave y azucarada boca de Ryuuzaki se mezclaba impetuosamente con la fresca, mentolada y perfecta boca del joven Yagami, formando una deliciosa combinación de sabores que los dos probaban profundamente una y otra vez, hasta saciarse completamente de ella.

Así se mantuvieron por unos largos minutos palpando el tacto del otro. Hasta que con brutalidad se separaron recuperando el aliento perdido, mirándose con confusión y levemente ruborizados por unos cuantos segundos, apartando sus miradas contrariamente en un incomodo silencio, que Light rompió.

-Ryuuzaki…Buenas noches.-Giró su cuerpo dándole nuevamente la espalda al detective, mientras que se acostaba en el rincón más lejano y oscuro de la cama.

-Buenas noches Light-kun.-

Ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño esa intensa noche.

_

* * *

Ufff… ¡que calor!...esta si que ha sido una intensa noche para "todos" x)…espero que les haya gustado a nuestros queridos lectores, de verdad que nos ha costado un poco hacer esta sudorosa escena, es nuestro primer fic yaoi, pero nos iremos con todo y lemon, así que no sean tan duros con nosotras. Luego se vendrá el lemon. Bueno besos a todos nuestros lectores._

_Botoncito morado abajo…por favor ;) _

_Agradecimientos especiales para: coptesita, __Wolfgirl Lawliet Valentine, Yami Rosenkreuz, Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime, yo, naomi-chan. Gracias por sus comentarios :D _

_LiliiH y Yudi42_


End file.
